


Hardcore Gaming

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon on Tumblr asked for: <i>Dmmd, horror game marathon where an unexpected someone is the only one not freaking out! Maybe Sei. Or Tae.</i></p>
<p>So yes.  Cute Seragaki household au fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardcore Gaming

The problem was probably all the screaming, but they couldn't help that, or, at least, Aoba couldn't. Sei's voice had apparently long since dried up, leaving nothing but the occasional squeak and a terror which had since turned into a bizarre mirth, clinging to Aoba with all the strength that was left in his body. Aoba, however, was actually impressed with how strong he was still going. Maybe he didn't have bizarre voice powers for nothing, he thought, with a detached part of himself that wasn't thrumming with a horrified anticipation.

Even Ren was terrified, only kept out of sleep mode because Aoba kept poking him under the premise that if he couldn't escape his own fear, Ren wasn't allowed to either. Ren had expressed, in tones of greater and greater urgency, that he wished to be allowed to sleep so that he wouldn't take any of these images into his long-term memory, but:

"Ren. _Ren._ We're in this together, aren't we?!"

"...yes, Aoba..."

But they'd been playing for some time now, and hadn't even noticed how dark it had gotten except in terms of contributing to the air of pure horror.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP," Tae bellowed, slamming the door open and, sure enough, dragging shrieks out of all three of them. "FOR GOD'S SAKE DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"S-sorry Granny," Aoba said, clinging to Sei, Ren squished between them. "I, I don't mean to--"

"I-it just keeps coming out," Sei agreed weakly. "Shh, Aoba, shh--"

"You goddamn kids," Tae raged. "Are you going to keep this up all night? What are you even doing?"

"Yes," Ren said, muffled, "they appear to intend to. They are playing a marathon session of all five games of Clock Frame Hill."

"We're not going to sleep anyway," Aoba said. "Maybe ever again."

Tae let out a sigh. "You fucking brats," she said. "You're not even playing well."

"Eh--?" Sei glanced at the screen, their low health, ammo, and sanity. "Well, no, but Aoba keeps jumping..."

"Give me that," she grumbled, and sat with them heavily, snatching the controller. "If I'm not allowed to sleep, at least I'll finish it faster than _you_ can do."

In silence, they watched her play for a good half hour; somehow, the terror was a little ruined not only by her sulky muttering as she played, but by how good she was; jump scares weren't exactly scares when she reacted with split-second timing.

"I'm impressed," Ren said.

"Granny, how-?"

"Idiots," she said, long-suffering. "Do you think that I worked for Toue and never had to gun down waves of monsters in real life? A video game can't even compare."


End file.
